The present invention relates generally to relationship management systems and, more particularly, to a relationship management system that determines a set of users having a relationship of some kind with a specified contact and/or a user associated with the relationship management system.
Relationship management systems typically use one or more relational databases to, for example, store data or information pertaining to contacts, which may be individual persons, corporations, etc. The information stored in the database for any particular contact may include, for example, phone numbers, facsimile numbers, post office addresses, electronic-mail (e-mail) addresses, etc. and this information may be used to produce mailing lists and customer lists, to send facsimiles, e-mails, or to store contact information to be retrieved at any desired time. One of the simplest and most common uses of a relationship management system is as a centralized electronic address book that can be used by any number of individuals or groups within, for example, a corporation, a law firm, etc. for any number of reasons, such as keeping track of contact information, making sales calls, sending letters, facsimiles, e-mails, etc.
At least one known relationship management system stores each of the different types of contact information (such as names, post office, street or e-mail addresses, facsimile and phone numbers, company affiliations, titles, etc.) in a database only once and uses folders to provide access to the stored contact information to any number of the users of the relationship management system. Each contact stored within the database may be referenced by any number of folders and each folder typically has access rights that define one or more users of the relationship management system that can access the folder and, thereby, access the contact information associated with the contacts referenced by the folder. There may be different types of folders, such as private or personal folders in which personal contacts, business contacts, etc. are referenced, business folders, group folders set up for specific groups of users, task folders set up for specific tasks, etc. A user may add, change or delete the contact information for any of the contacts within the folders to which the user has access and may add new contacts and associated contact information to the database by adding a new contact to the folder. Each folder may reference more than one contact and each contact may be referenced by more than one folder. Thus, for example, if two users know the same person (a contact), the personal or private folders for each of these users may reference that contact and, thus, each of these users may have access to the contact information associated with that contact, even though the contact information for that contact is stored only once in the database.
The knowledge of which members of a set of users of a relationship management system know a particular person and how the users know that particular person may be helpful in making presentations to that particular person, performing sales activities in which that particular person is involved, conducting research about the particular person or a corporation at which the particular person works, etc. Thus, it can be helpful for one user of a relationship management system to find out which of the other users of that system (who typically work for or are affiliated with the same company or organization) know a particular person or contact. The knowledge of which users of a relationship management system have a relationship of some kind with a particular person or contact stored in the relationship management system is referred to herein as user-contact reference information.
In the past, relationship management systems, while allowing users to access contact information about contacts stored within the database associated with the relationship management system, did not provide any user with the ability to determine, quickly and accurately, which of the other users of the system knew or had a relationship of some kind with a particular contact. In fact, in the past, information about which users of the system knew which contacts had to be manually entered into the database system as a separate list. Because this list of user-contact reference information changes each time a contact is added to a folder or is deleted from a folder within the database, the user-contact reference list had to be constantly updated, which was tedious, time consuming and prone to data entering errors. Furthermore, the updating of the user-contact reference list was typically given a low priority and, thus, the information within this list was frequently out of date. Likewise, these manually created lists did not provide any information on the type of relationship between the contact and the user referencing the contact, such as how these people knew each other or how they met, what specific type of relationship exists, such as a business or personal relationship, or the strength of the relationship.